grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Dontos
The wife of the lovable Mayor James Dontos, she is just as kind and caring as him. With bearing six children into the world her entire life has been devoted to support her children and her husband by being a housewife. Early Life Anne was born in Elysian Fields and grew up there as a single child to loving hard working parents. At 18 years of age, she moved to Grasmere Valley after she had met James Dontos in her teens and the pair began to get married. Anne always standing by James decides to be a housewife and ends up raising her six children Ivan Dontos, Harvey Dontos, James Dontos II, Harper Dontos, Kristina Dontos and Merry Dontos. Even though she doesn't have an official role in politics, to many she is the mother of the town, loving her husband and children and being a great support for James and the entire town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 When her son Harvey Dontos was getting engaged with Vera Cullingham she is alarmed by the relationship due to Vera's age and the short length of time they have been together as is her husband. She is seen talking to Del who brought her in as he tries to convince Anne that Vera is a black widow having murdered her previous four husband. She is not sure but is visibly shaken. Vera is at the police station when this conversation happened as she is there to report someone stealing her purse. Not sure what to think she decided to take a look at Vera Mansion. Her maids, Stephanie Rosebell and Clara Rosebell let her in. There they find Harvey's picture slashed,machete, battle axe and other equipment which demonstrated she definitely is. Del brings Vera to the Dontos house after he takes down notes about Vera's mugging. There he reveals Vera is a black widow with evidence and that Harvey is the next victim is expressed by Anne. vera says she never loved Harvey and only wanted him for his money and is arrested leaving Harvey is heartbroken. Anne and James are saddened by what happened to Harvey. However they are soon happy to hear that Harvey has become a Christian, and repented and put his trust in Jesus, wanting to tell others about Jesus. Volume 8 With the race for elections happening, Harvey has gotten into a relationship with Tessa Crab who he is running as Vice Prime Minister with her going for Prime Minister. She uses him and dumps him. The family angered to see Harvey once again being used decide to get back at Tessa Crab with Harper Dontos in the lead but James and Anne supporting. They manage to dose Isaac and Tessa Crab in chlorophyll so they would pass out, and place the pair in the hospital so they would not say their key address for their Prime Minister nomination. The winners in the end were shock to many as known other than Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister won the vote. Volume 17 James Dontos and Anne go on holiday to France which leads to James Dontos II in charge of the town during when they experience the town needing to have more money to re-do the town which is clearly struggling and in need of improvements. Volume 24 James Dontos is gravelly ill from a mysterious very rare illness which no one is sure how to cure. The town is in great panic as it is clear James Dontos is close to death. Anne is by his side, hoping something will happen in order to save his life. As this happens soon there is a great scramble for power of those wanting to become the new mayor. Michelle Novak is already black mailing he likes of Paul Templeton to gain support while Tessa Crab is already planning the funeral despite James still being alive. James Dontos is getting worse and the miracle drug being created or collected is not in sight. The entire town gathers outside the house holding vigil and wanting to hear the news. Soon it is revealed that he has passed away. Immediately Tessa Crab with her sister Kristina Crab who at this point worked as James is secretary leg it to the town hall with everyone else charging after them. Kristina being able to write James Dontos handwriting is tasked to rewrite the will to favor Tessa Crab to take over as Mayor in the event of his death which soon leads to an epic chase. Despite all the efforts however James Dontos was not dead but in fact alive and soon cured with the help of shy scientist Jason Harrow being able to save the day. Volume 35 The Dontos family all tried to avoid getting involved with Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden but Mrs Bath tries to use the families neutral position as an excuse to hijack James Dontos's mayor position by strongly siding with Ruth as she is wronged by Dr John's unfaithfulness and Mrs Bath had been herself. However when it is revealed that her daughter Alvia Bath's boyfriend Darren Sussex had been proven to have an affair with Henrietta Rogers, Mrs Bath is labelled a hypocrite and her chance of getting power is dashed. Volume 40 She and James Dontos are celebrating their 60th wedding anniversary and are having the entire town come to celebrate the event. Nearly everyone in the town comes to celebrate it however the event ends up being cut short when it is found that Jenna Parish who had been attacked is still alive and needs to be found. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year James and Anne are seen introducing the fact that Grasmere Valley Comics which started from 7th February 2014 had been running over a year at this point and that this issue was to celebrate that with all the celebrity readers that read the comics. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. James and Anne are so delighted to see their son proclaiming his faith with baptism. Season 3 Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are James Dontos and Anne Dontos along with the couples who come are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, Ryan Carey and Kate Carey, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl, and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. James and Anne have grainy photos of their big day as opposed to video as it was so long ago and they show the the pictures to everyone. Damian and Ruth end up winning The Wedding Show and they all dance to Steven Curtis Chapman performing.